1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools adapted to be flexible in application and particularly adapted to be used in awkward areas and space and access restricted areas. It has particular usefulness where the point of application of the tool is both angularly and linearly displaced from the hands of the user. A particular but not limiting field of use lies in the repair and maintenance of engines in heavy equipment, boats, automotive vehicles, aircraft and the like, where sometimes the tightening or loosening of a single bolt is a difficult task because of the inaccessibility of its location. The invention comprises a selection of connectable bar elements of varying lengths and other aspects and the use of adapters to interconnect these elements. While a particularly useful application is the provision of a ratchet wrench, the invention is not limited to this embodiment. For example, the invention has applicability to non-ratchet tools as well, adjustable jaw wrenches, combination wrenches, box wrenches, socket wrenches, and screwdrivers of all known types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of known prior expedients in the same general field, but it is believed none of them have the same full combination of advantages as the present invention. There are many patents with linear or angular extensions for wrenches and other hand tools, but without the universality and flexibility of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,798 is an example of an extensible handle, ratchet, and detent fastening for the extension, but it is only linear in extension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,684 discloses an angled extension and square pegs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,625 shows a snap-in extension arm. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,299 discloses a modular system with an intermediate adjustable extension arm. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,058 teaches a handle that may have multiple joints. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,406, 5,109,737, 5,570,617, and 5,690,006 all disclose various kinds of telescoping extensible handles but are only for straight line extension. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,263 and 6,286,396 disclose angled extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,668 shows a structure to permit use of a wrench in tight quarters by providing a series of pivoted links. None of these patents suggest the present invention's system of bars and adapters or its utility of handling both angular and linear displacements and of great flexibility of application to different environments.